The invention relates generally to detection of time varying magnetic fields. In particular, the invention relates to a passive device to detect and warn of the presence of magnetic fields generated from high power radio frequency (RF) systems.
Conventionally, a magnetic flux probe connected to a spectrum analyzer or similar equipment was the only way to detect the presence of a radiating magnetic field from an antenna. However, anyone unfamiliar with the test setup, or which diagnostic equipment to examine, would be unable to tell whether the antenna was radiating. This is a safety concern when the radiated power levels increase to values above safety limits defined by Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Ordnance (HERO), Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Personnel (HERP), and/or Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Fuel (HERF). In addition, the risk of damaging or destroying nearby electronic equipment rises as the radiated power increases due to electromagnetic interference (EMI).